


The Lonely God

by The_Prism



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Academy Era, Gen, just a little theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:26:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Prism/pseuds/The_Prism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had always said he'd make a bad God. Here is the reason why...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lonely God

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This idea randomly popped into my mind and I just HAD to write it down. Just for your information, I wrote this before watching season 11 of Supernatural and didn't know about any of the ocurring events there... (though it might be interesting to think of a reason why Chuck would make the Doctor think that the following actually happend)  
> Sorry for any mistakes (spelling or other), English isn't my mother tongue.  
> I hope you enjoy the story even though it is so short:) Comments/Reviews are always appreciated!

Far into the reaches of outer space, if you looked closely, you could just make out the silhouette of a TARDIS, wheezing and groaning under the strain of flying against an external pull. It was a new model, Type 62, that was usually only used for demonstrations and excercises at the academy.  
  
Inside the seemingly small ship it's pilot ran around the consol, pressing various buttons and dodging the occasional burst of sparks emitted by the machine. There was a crackling noise and a voice rang out over the ship's intercom.  
  
_"Theta Sigma, you are not authorized to pilot time capsule 247. You will change course and return to Gallifrey immediately._ "  
  
"Sure", the man muttered sarcastically.  
  
"And the sky is going to turn green any second now..."  
  
The soon-to-be Time Lord flipped a switch and looked up at the screen, anger and determination clear on his face, when the voice spoke once again:  
  
" _I repeat: Return to Gallifrey at once or we will have to return you by force._ "  
  
The man snorted at that - as if they hadn't tried that since the moment they realized he was gone.  
  
While he couldn't completely deactivate the return-home device (or whatever they had called it at the academy) he could certainly block it for some time.  
  
" _This is your last warning. Re..._ "  
  
The voice cut off abruptly as Theta turned off the intercom. He was **not** going to fly back to the planet he'd just fled from with a stolen TARDIS, especially when the inhabitants of said planet were so bloody stupid and arrogant!  
  
He knew they had this argument at least a hundert times.  
  
' _Do not interfere_ ', they say. ' _Ever. The affairs of lesser species is non of our concern_.'  
  
' _But there are so many problems out there_ ', he would often argue.  
  
' _The universe could be a much more peaceful place if we just helped_!'  
  
Their reply usually went something like this: _'Some people are ment to die, the persons concerned will be able to deal with that. And if not... well that is their business_.'  
  
Yesterday, it had finally made Theta angry enough that he had stormed out of his classroom, slammed the door and fumed all the way home. The next day a TARDIS had been missing and a new aim was stuck in the man's mind: He was going to prove them wrong. And if they were too stubborn or egoistic to see the truth then he was going to _make_ them see. Whatever it took.  
  
The young Gallifreyan paused in front of a dial, a very special dial at that. He was angry, oh yes, furious but he wasn't a fool. He knew his plan was insanely dangerous but if he really wanted to help and prove his point he had to make a big impact. To achieve this he needed **a lot** more power.  
  
Theta drew in a long breath and twisted the dial, causing a part of the consol to slide open and reveal the blinding light of the Time Maelstrom. Bright golden trendils reached for Theta, the whole of time and space rushed into him until he could see it: _absolutely everything_.  
  
He felt each and every star, planet or life form from the very beginning of the cosmos to it's end and he knew, with just a wave of his hand he could change it all. The power was so overwhelming that the young man almost forgot why he had taken it in the first place. Almost.  
  
Soon enogh the determination returned to him and he gazed out into the universe, through the time lines, to all the wars and fighting, to all the pain, suffering, misery, loss and grieve.  
  
His eyes were drawn to a small, seemingly insignificant planet with vast expanses of water, green grass and a blue sky above. He was intrigued by the strange creatures that would come to inhabit this far away planet.  
  
Even though they were violent and greedy and would fight many wars among themselves they could also be so kind, compassionate and selfless. They never stopped learning from their mistakes, always so full of curiosity, devotion and hope.  
  
He watched as darkness soon fell upon this beautiful planet, watched as it's people faced trial after trial before they were ready and ultimately failed. His hearts were torn apart, seeing this curios young species destroyed before it even really began and then he knew without a doubt: he would help them.  
  
The man focused on the raw power of time and space at his fingertips, used it to create beings of pure energy capable of fighting back the darkness and sent them to a separate dimension that surrounded the green and blue planet so that they could always be near it.  
  
He sent his own consciousness with them and bent time so that the passing of one second for the rest of the universe would equal countless millenia within the newly formed dimension.  
  
In the years that followed he welcomed the new beings into existence, played with them and told them stories of other worlds. He cared for them, taught them how to fight, how to defend themselves and others but above all else he instructed them to always, no matter what, protect these brave little creatures, these _humans_ , on the planet below.  
  
Like all young children the angels, as they would soon be known, never questioned the origin of the man that had brought them to life. To them he had always been there and always would. To them there was nothing he didn't know or couldn't do. They believed that because he showed such love and devotion towards the planet and it's people, surely, they must be his children as well. And Theta never corrected them.  
  
Many millenia passed and the Gallifreyan thought that maybe it would never have to end. He was wrong of course.  
  
Because however slowly time went by for the rest of creation, in the end the moment still passed. And as it did and the universe adjusted to the drastic change that had just been made, the feeling of a new time line snapping into place hit Theta like a shock wave.  
  
He recoiled in terror at the new future he now saw: corruption and jealousy leading the angels into war; Lucifer, driven by hatred and bitterness, falling into an endless pit; the apocalypse as the angels turned away from the humans for once and for all and two men standing against the very beings that were meant to protect them.  
  
He watched as these brothers endured unimaginable torments, lost everyone they cared about and broke just a little bit more each time, to keep the world save.  
  
Shocked and horrified at what his own actions had caused he did the only thing he could - he ran.  
  
His mind was catapulted across the stars, back to the consol room of the stolen TARDIS that still shook with the effort of resisting a forced return to Gallifrey.  
  
Time went back to normal as the golden energy of the vortex seeped out of Theta's body and he turned numbly towards the consol, a tear running down his cheek. With trembling hands he pushed the buttons to initiate dematerialisation, the coordinates set for Gallifrey, his home.

Many years later, long after he stole a Type 40 TARDIS with his granddaughter to explore the universe, after the Time War and after he found himself in a cellar rescuing a blond girl from living plastic, the Doctor walked around the consol of his ship, accompanied by a handsome man in a long coat and the last surviving member of the Slytheen family.  
Nobody quite understood that there was so much more to his words as he said:  
  
_"Don't worship me, I'd make a very bad God_."


End file.
